Routine
Routine is the nineteenth episode of season 9 and the 209th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day at the factory as our heroes were doing a battle that was off-screen and they were almost at the tower Jeremy and Franz soon told Aelita that it was turn to deactivate the tower now and which she did. Aelita was done and the return to the past was soon launched, Everything was normal once again and Franz soon told everyone that they were close to beating Xana since he is trying to get The Marvolence Cult and The Dark Organization to help him destroy the world and make them all pay for ruining his plans with the battleships and Replikas as he was trying to rebuild them. Jeremy soon told everyone to get some sleep because their gonna need all their strength to stop Xana once and for all. That night Jeremy and his friends were still talking about Xana's ultimate plan of what he was gonna do. and what was he going to do to win the battle. Jeremy told everyone else to get some sleep and he will along with Franz Hopper will find out what Xana is trying to do with The Dark Organization and The Marvolence Cult Aelita was wondering why Jeremy wasn't gonna even try to go to sleep because they don't have to worry about Franz Hopper because he is no longer on Lyoko and he came back home from New York. Jeremy said he will be able to rest and get some sleep after when they defeat Xana once and for all. The next day Jeremy was still working in his room and decided to try something yet again and he already did this beforehand many years ago. He wanted to go back to Lyoko and have his virtual form being shown since he only went three times. He soon told the others about it and they were shocked that he wanted to go to Lyoko with them to fight the monsters. Yumi soon said no and she told him that Jeremy and Franz were the only ones who can run the supercomputer without it breaking down and she didn't want him to go at all but Jeremy wanted to go to prove hes not worthless. Franz Hopper was shocked too but he decided to go with it since Xana has been quiet and he hasn't attacked Lyoko with the Battle Droids or monsters but Jeremy asked if someone did come with him just in case if Xana attacked while he was there on Lyoko and Franz would just have to bring him back to the factory while everyone else took his place on Lyoko. He soon sended Jeremy there but all of a sudden there a bug in the transformation and suddenly (the scanners were offline yet again like what happened in Frontier), Meanwhile Jeremy was stuck on Lyoko until Franz Hopper can get the scanners back online again but suddenly Xana has sended to bloks to kill Jeremy the others had to get the scanners back online in which they did. Soon everyone was back home and Franz Hopper soon told everyone to get rested up cause tomorrow they are going on their final mission to destroy Xana once and for all. Trivia * This is the one of the episodes in which X.A.N.A. does not attack Earth. * This episode marks the fifth and last time that Jeremy goes Lyoko. Category:Code Lyoko Reborn